Angústia 2 - Uma sequela espiritual a Angústia
by Jimmy Rin
Summary: Para o desafio de Ana Hiwatari, cujo tema é "Memória". O que faria Hilary se um dos seus amigos mais próximos, e possível interesse romântico, morresse?


**Notas iniciais: Esta é, honestamente, a minha primeira vez a trabalhar com Hilary, e se ela está OOC, bem, eu nunca me concentrei muito nela. Mas espero que mesmo assim esteja ao vosso gosto**

Há uma peculiaridade naquele sitio em particular, não há? Bem, pelo menos eu acho que sim. Não é bem o meu lugar preferido, nem acho que seja o lugar preferido de alguém. Talvez dos médicos e enfermeiras que são bem pagos para lá estarem, numa corrida desesperada contra o relógio. "Tic Toc. Tic Toc", o relógio roda, apontando as horas, os minutos e os segundos, e a cada milimétrico tilintar daqueles ponteiros as esperanças de as pessoas saírem vivas são menores. Deve tornar-se bastante desgastante. Passar o tempo todo a ver pessoas no seu pior, com feridas, a sangrar, os familiares e amigos a chorarem aos cantos exigindo e implorando que salvem as pessoas queridas a eles e elas, mesmo quando toda a gente tem consciência de que é impossível. Porém há sempre esperança. Sabem? Aquela esperança inútil que milhares de anos de evolução da ciência os possam salvar.

Sendo assim, eu acho que me devia sentir envergonhada, e até um pouco estúpida por ter reagido da maneira que reagi, não é? Gritar? Dizer que "Não fizeram tudo o que podiam! Vou processar-vos"? Depois simplesmente cair no chão, vazia de qualquer emoção que a dor imensa? É, acho que sim, e vou ser honesta, gritar com as pessoas quando elas não concordam comigo não é exatamente o meu modo de ser normal. Tão pouco o é criticar todo o trabalho de alguém, e muito menos estar convencida de que podia ter feito melhor.

Pois...

Mas quem é que eu estou a enganar? São justamente essas as razões porque eu sou conhecida, isso e uma suposta paixão por um rapaz, ou russo e alto e fã de cachecóis, ou japonês, treinado em artes marciais (apenas o suficiente para não ser chamado de principiante) e campeão mundial em engolir comida. Mas isso não é verdade! Não sei porque é que as pessoas continuam a dizer que amava um deles, e não! Não estou a ficar vermelha por gostar de um deles, que raio de raciocínio idiota é esse?

Bem...que fique esclarecido que não gosto, gostarei, ou gostei de um deles...é essa a única verdade.

Nem mesmo negar a minha paixoneta pelo Tyson e pelo Kai...especialmente pelo Tyson, me ajuda. Em vez da raiva que me acendia totalmente e me fazia gritar e perseguir todos os que tivessem a bonita ideia de insinuar isso...até isso, bem, que posso dizer? Não a sinto, pelo menos não tão grande, se antes era um inferno flamejante, capaz de queimar florestas inteiras, agora é apenas uma leve brasa, em risco de ser extinguida até pela mais leve brisa.

E foi assim que me fiz perder a mim mesma, eu que estava a ir por um caminho tão filosófico, a perguntar-me sobre relógios e a luta contra a morte e tudo isso. Bolas, eu não sou propriamente uma "Crânio", não tenho as filosofias chinesas e indecifráveis, quase enigmáticas, do Ray, e muito menos o saber mecânico virado para a matemática e engenharia de Kenny.

Tudo o que eu tenho são as emoções, e acho que no final é tudo o que nos importa. A mente falha, e é muitas vezes traída pela idade, (apesar de conhecer dois ou três idosos que têm uma mente mais apurada do que a de muitos jovens) ou acontecimentos externos, mas as emoções? As emoções nunca nos mentem, mesmo quando as tentamos engarrafar para nunca virem à tona e nos tornamos mesmo nesta espécie de robôs que traem os amigos, sem senso de moralidade, as emoções aparecem sempre, o que é bom. Acho eu. Se as emoções forem positivas, mas são forem...ai céus se não forem.

Acho que não fui totalmente honesta, de facto não, não é verdade que "Tudo o que eu tenho são as emoções", não, para além disso tenho as memórias, digo, recordações, essas tingidas pelo famoso efeito de "óculos cor de rosa" proveniente da nostalgia. Mas até esses óculos (obviamente) invisíveis, não conseguem esconder a terrível verdade. Talvez tenha sido apenas uma jovem a crescer e a debater-se com os seus sentimentos, de admiração e respeito, contra a sua vontade natural de independência e liderança. Talvez tenha sido apenas, eu sei lá, o que foi não interessa, a verdade é que, mesmo que tivesse uma razão totalmente racional, não era justificada a maneira como reagi. Na altura, claro, estava convencida de que era normal, de que eu era mais esperta, de que eu...estupidamente, eu...DE QUE EU ERA SUPERIOR A ELES! Está bem? Eu admito! Estava errada, quer dizer, eu andava a segui-los, não é? E mesmo quando eles me permitiam que andasse com eles, mesmo sendo celebridades de renome mundial, eu respondia-lhes, e depois tomava as respostas sarcásticas deles ( que eu bem merecia, quem vai à guerra dá e leva) como prova de que eles eram uns tansos.

Isto está a remoer-me por dentro, e quando eu mencionei que quando as emoções são negativas, e depois fingi que não ia continuar o tema? Bem, eu vou, se eu tivesse o desejo de me examinar psicologicamente, neste momento, acho que encontraria muita coisa. Coisa como raiva, a mim mesma, por tê-los tratado daquela maneira, medo, porque agora que se tornou aparente a mortalidade humana, coisa em que nunca tinha pensado até agora, pode-me acontecer a mim. E eu nunca acreditei num conceito de inferno, não, mas dizem que é na nossa hora de maior necessidade que nos viramos para a religião. E é por isso que eu tenho um terceiro sentimento, fé, ou, se não é fé, é pelo menos um desejo enorme que haja algo, nem que seja o universo, que me permita ver o Tyson de novo. E há mais sentimentos! Tenho a impressão que estou a exagerar isto, que afinal, foi só o Tyson que morreu, e não é o fim do mundo, que pelo modo como ando de luto e falo e digo as coisas parece que morreram mais pessoas. Remorsos, obviamente, culpa, o desejo de ser perdoada pelos outros...

E, sim, até um pouco de amor, é que, não se pode andar a pensar numa pessoa e em maneiras de a irritar, seguindo-a durante anos, sem nos tornar-mos, mesmo que um pouco, fascinadas por essa pessoa. E de fascinação a amor...é um passo curto!

Mas é que...bem, já se sabe. Depois de maltratar o Tyson até ele morrer, a ponto de quase me sentir responsável pela morte dele (na verdade apanhou uma qualquer doença tropical sem cura numa das suas viagens promocionais, uma em que eu não fui, pelo que permaneci saudável, pois não se encontram muitas doenças mortais no meio da cidade) pois eu sei, que, se calhar e mesmo os médicos dizendo que não havia maneira do seu sistema imunitário resistir, se calhar, talvez, por acaso, houvesse uma chance maior que zero, ponto zero zero um de sobrevivência se ele não tivesse todo o estresse de me aturar e de me ouvir, durante vários anos, no seu organismo.

**(...)**

Pequenas lágrimas, prateadas como o luar, caíram dos olhos dela, não o conseguia evitar, de tempos a tempos olhava para estas palavras e sentia um enorme aperto na garganta, que lhe indicava a vontade de chorar. De certa maneira eram uma maneira de se lembrar o que sentira nessa altura, não era agradável, mas era tão ou mais importante que as memórias felizes que tivera, tanto antes como depois do acontecimento.

Desde que, acordada de um sonho agradável com Tyson em que eles tinham tido a possibilidade de ter uma vida juntos, casando e tendo pequenos Tysons juniores e por fim morrendo juntos, no conforto da velhice e sentira o impulso de escrever tudo o que sentia, que as coisas tinham melhorado imenso. Não precisara, ela mesma, de fazer o temível passo de se aproximar com humildade e lágrimas nos olhos para pedir desculpa. Quase como um elástico, quando os membros do grupo se haviam começado a afastar, todos com certa culpa trazida à superfície pela morte do amigo (ela não fora a única que reservara palavras difíceis para Tyson, todos eles lhe haviam chamado coisas como irresponsável, preguiçoso, ou pior), acabaram por se aproximar. Afinal, o processo de luto é muito mais fácil se partilhado. Ela gostava de pensar que se tinham confortado uns aos outros. Tyson podia ter tido as suas falhas sim, mas ninguém podia negar que era um bom amigo.

O que mero meses após o sucedido lhe parecera impossível, conseguir perdoar-se a si mesma e continuar a sua vida. Agora era uma realidade. Com a ajuda claro, da memória e recordações que tinha de Tyson.

As palavras naquelas folhas, nunca partilhadas com ninguém, doíam, mas essa dor, ela notou, começara-se a desvanecer. E embora ele nunca se fosse esquecer de Tyson, ou do modo como o tratara, tendo inclusive aquelas folhas para se lembrar, ela tomara-o como lição. Nunca mais fora desagradável com outra pessoa.

Bem...na maior parte do tempo pelo menos. Por mais que se tente as pessoas não mudam a sua personalidade a 100% e Hilary seria sempre Hilary.

**O FIM**

**Notas de autor: E aqui está a minha deslumbrante estreia nos famosos desafios de Ana Hiwatari! Bem, eu estive afastado da escrita em português por um bom tempo, então estou destreinado, além do mais tenho estado sem internet, e não tinha as regras do desafio à mão quando escrevi isto. Portanto nada de pedir a um amigo ou amiga que me confirme os factos e que me diga as regras do desafio. Mas acho que até as segui bem.**

**Vejamos****:**

**1º - Ter a palavra "Memória" pelo menos uma vez. **

"**Agora era uma realidade. Com a ajuda claro, da **_**memória**_** e recordações que tinha de Tyson."**

**2 – Bladebreaker, como protagonista ou citado.**

**Bem, citei Tyson por nome, e se Hilary é ou não uma Bladebreaker é discutível, mas acho que o cumpri.**

**3 – Sem Beta Reader.**

**Eu escrevi o texto inteiramente por minha única parte, sem revelar o enredo ou o discutir a ninguém, e ninguém me ajudou na escrita.**

**De resto não tinha internet para me ajudarem. **

**Obrigado por lerem e, reviews, por favor?**


End file.
